


Toothbrush (Fine By Me)

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealous Sam, Smut, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: She doesn’t call before midnight, if at all. She never stays to watch the night turn to day. But baby, you don’t have to rush. You can leave a toothbrush, at my place.Warnings: smut, fluff, edging (maybe!), jealous Sam.Song & Artist: Toothbrush - DNCE / Fine By Me - Chris Brown.Word Count: 3k (inc. lyrics)Characters: Sam, Dean, Reader, OMC, Mentioned: Crowley.Pairing: Sam x Reader (she/her/Y.N)





	Toothbrush (Fine By Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

**Toothbrush (Fine By Me)**

The room was hot like a sauna, but it was manageable, welcome even. She’d happily lose half her body weight in sweat to never have to come down from the euphoric coiling in her core. Sam drove forward into her, snapping his hips when he connected with Y/N’s ass.

The position was new for the two of them, one of her legs over his shoulder, his big hands using her own wrists to pin her to the bed as he fucked into her. The angle and every thrust had her losing her breath, only to gain it back as Sam slid out slowly. He’d wait until he was almost free of her enveloping pussy before driving forward again.

Sweat drenched his hair, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, his arresting eyes locking her focus to him. “You’ve been holding out on me, Sammy” Y/N smirked up at him.

“Don’t call me that,” he growled slamming into her as a delicious punishment.

It was only the third time they had hooked up; Sam had been slow and steady before tonight. But after he had taken out a pack of werewolves with Dean and she had called him at the perfect time to see if he was home, he was taking his post-hunt adrenaline out on her. Sam’s primal nature had taken over, and it was mouth-watering. She’d barely closed his bedroom door before he was pinning her against it and devouring her neck.

Feeling her fourth orgasm build, she gasped, “Fuck, Sam.”

“Cum for me,” he encouraged, “I’m close.”

Sam bottomed out and stayed there this time; he nipped at the ankle that was level with his mouth before nudging her leg off his shoulder. Hooking a hand behind her knee and pulling it up to her chest, he began to swirl his pelvis, bringing on a whole new sensation. He was so deeply buried it was almost painful. She’d be unable to walk for a while after but damn it was worth it. She slid her hand between their bodies and thumbed her clit to match Sam’s rhythm. “Shit,” Sam groaned against her neck, “keep doing that. Fuck your so tight.”

Y/N clamped her mouth around Sam’s shoulder and bit down as her climax hit, Sam following soon after.

[Originally posted by bamby0304](https://tmblr.co/ZRtF0g2gEm5qk)

* * *

Dean sat at the library table, grinning like he was the one who had just gotten laid. “Hey,” he smirked watching Y/N and Sam enter.

“Hey Dean,” Y/N replied, smiling, unfazed by the elder’s smug grin.

“You kids have fun?” he questioned, a cocked brow answering his own question. 

Sam blushed slightly. Y/N flipped him off as they joined him at the table. “I’mma start calling you Midnight,” Dean smirked at Y/N, twisting the cap off a beer. Sam’s confusion pulled his brow tight taking the offered beer. Dean chuckled at his younger brother’s naivety before explaining, “she only ever calls after midnight and she never stays over.”

Y/N scoffed rolling her eyes, “the infamous Dean Winchester giving lectures on hookups? Quick, call Crowley. Hell must have frozen over; he’ll need a place to stay.”

Sam shook his head, laughing. He loved how Y/N could go back and forth with his brother. Dean chuckled, “can you at least stay for a beer?”

Y/N shook her head standing up again, “no can do. Some of us actually have to work for a living. Have to be up early.”

Sam stood up to see her out, Y/N rising to the tips of her toes to kiss him firmly. Sam’s arms automatically found her waist and held her hips tightly.

“Urgh, come on! I’m right here!” Dean jested.

Y/N laughed against Sam’s lips before pulling away and dropping back down to her feet. “Bye boys,” she called, walking around Sam and up the stairs.

“Later Midnight!” Dean called after her.

Her musical laughter floated down to Sam as he watched her go, not sitting back in his chair until he heard the heavy door shut behind her.

“Dude,” Dean began calling for Sam’s attention, “you got it bad.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam sneered, “we’re hooking up like she said, it’s fine by me.”

Dean mimicked Sam immaturely, “it’s fine by me!” earning him a straight bitch face. “I’m just saying, she’s way more than a hook up to you, and if I can see it, it won’t be long before she does.”

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Sam followed Dean to the bar in Finnegan’s, eyes scanning for Y/N. He found her almost immediately, sat at the other end of the bar, a blond-haired guy stood too close to her. Mr. Too Close whispered something in Y/N’s ear, making her bite her bottom lip. “Dean,” Sam called nudging his shoulder to get his attention from the barmaid. “Let’s get out of here.”

“What? We just got-” Dean’s eyes landed on Y/N, recognition of Sam’s desire to leave becoming evident.

Sam crouched leaning his elbows on the bar as a way to hide, making himself smaller so Y/N didn’t see him. “Can we just leave?”

“No, we can’t,” Dean told him ordering two beers. “Look, she asked you to come?” Sam nodded quickly but his face was unsure, “and she’s going home with you, right?”

Sam huffed out a breath, not sure how to answer. The journey over he was sure she would be leaving with him, why else would she have called? That was their arrangement. But now seeing her with some other guy, it make him realise he had no claim to her. She wasn’t his to take home, she was a single woman, free to do as she pleased. So if she had had a better offer in the time it took Sam to get there, who was he to stop her?

“Yes, she is!” Dean answered for him, “she wouldn’t have asked you to meet her otherwise, although granted it is before midnight. Which is strange for her,” he jested playfully. Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Dean’s repeated dumb joke. “Look, I’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one’s watching. She’s got it just as bad for you as you do for her.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Sam insisted fidgeting with his hands on the bar. 

“Last week, when you were talking about the Doctor we helped out in Tallahassee, she was jealous.” Dean explained paying the bartender, “you were all dreamy-eyed and in awe, because you got to be a geek with someone, and I swear steam came out of her ears.”

Sam raised his brow at his brother’s assessment of Y/N’s behaviour. Dean wasn’t exactly the best judge of emotions, plus he would say anything to make Sam feel better. “Dude I’m serious she even asked me if the Doc was attractive or not.” Dean confirmed as he strode away toward Y/N before Sam could protest.

“Sam!” Y/N exclaimed happily seeing the tall hunter approach.

Sam kept his focus on her when her company turned to watch him and Dean walk over. She widened her eyes and inclined her head toward the blond guy next to her, a clear silent cry for Sam to help her get rid of the stranger. “Um - Mark was it?” Y/N asked, “this is the boyfriend I was telling you about.”

Dean slapped Sam’s back loudly pushing him toward Y/N. Sam tried to hide the smug grin that the word ‘boyfriend’ prompted as he stepped in front of Mark to stand beside Y/N.

“Just in case you were wondering, ‘boyfriend’ is code for beat it,” Dean told the unwanted guest to ensure his eyeballing was getting the message across. 

“Dean,” Sam warned not wanting his brother to start an unnecessary fight as the guy decided it was best he leave and walked away.

“Oohh jukebox,” Dean’s eye lit up seeing the machine at the back of the bar.

Sam shook his head chuckling, “real subtle.”

Dean scoffed at the implication of his words being more than what they were and not an obvious attempt to leave Sam and Y/N alone. “I think the word you’re looking for is, effective,” he corrected over his shoulder.

Y/N waited until Dean was out of earshot. “So my place or yours?” Y/N asked getting to her feet and pulling her jacket on.

“My place is closer,” Sam grinned around the lip of his glass.

“I like the way you think, Winchester.” she admitted tiptoeing to kiss him. “Dean, I’m stealing your brother,” she called across the bar. She waited until Dean turned to face her, “you might wanna find somewhere else to sleep tonight,” Y/N winked.

“Already on it,” he grinned nodding his head toward the barmaid. He pointed a warning finger at Sam reminding him, “we have a job tomorrow.”

Y/N pushed Sam backward toward the door, calling out to Dean, “I make no promise to bring him back in one piece!”

* * *

Y/N felt so good withering under Sam’s mouth. His tongue licked and flicked her clit, two fingers circling into her, the other hand groping her breast.

They had already had sex; Sam had been too eager to feel her wrapped around him when they arrived back at the bunker to waste time on foreplay. He had already reached his peak, and she had come twice. But then Sam wanted to taste her, and he’d been taking his time.

Y/N had one hand tangled in his hair, the other digging her nails into his bicep as her coil tightened. “Sam, fuck, I’m gonna-”

He felt her clench around his fingers, so he slowed his pace, stilled his tongue. She raised her head off the bed to look down at him. It was the third time he’d drawn it out of her. He’d pulled her to the edge then stopped. She was almost delirious; she needed to let go. The first time she thought he had been teasing. The second time she begged him, and he growled low in his throat cutting her off. The third time she knew he was doing it on purpose, “what’s gotten into you?” she twitched underneath him her body seeking the friction he had taken away.

He removed his mouth and smirked up at her, but continued to scissor his fingers inside of her, “Nothing.”

Y/N reached a hand to touch herself, but Sam grabbed it before she could make contact. She cocked a brow at him, “why do I feel like you’re mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.” His pace quickened, jabbing fingers deeper inside of her pussy telling a different story. He bit the inside of her thigh, sucking the flesh between his teeth. He circled her clit with his thumb and entered a third digit into her clenching pussy. The noises she made were incredible, her pretty face squeezed tight when she found the release he had been denying her.

He waited until she stopped moving and her lust blown eyes found his before crawling up her body to kiss her. She pulled away and pushed some of the hair back from his face, “if you aren’t mad at me, then who are you mad at?”

Sam sighed heavily falling on to his back next to her, “promise not to run away?” he asked the ceiling. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed his chest, encouraging him to continue. “I’m jealous,” he confessed after a minute of silence. “Of the guy in the bar, making you bite your lip earlier.”

Y/N scoffed propping herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him, “Please, he wouldn’t have been able to handle me even if I came with an instruction manual,” she joked earning a laugh from Sam. “Besides, I told him you were my boyfriend.” 

“I know that but-” Sam cut himself off, worried confessing he didn’t want to _pretend_ to be her boyfriend would scare her off. After all, they had a casual arrangement. Regardless of Dean assuming Y/N had been jealous, it didn’t mean she wanted anything beyond sex. What if he confessed and she didn’t want anything more? It would ruin what they had.

“Sam, I can practically see the debate going on in your head,” she chuckled, “just say what you want to say, spit it out.”

He kissed her hard, sitting up and pushing her beneath him. When they both became breathless, he pulled back and softly brushed the hair from her face. “Stay the night?” he requested. She replied by pulling his lips back to hers.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

Dean sat at the kitchen table, a coffee held under his nose, eyes closed to the bright light, hoping the aroma alone would combat his hangover. He heard the patter of delicate footsteps and opened his eyes to see Y/N pad barefoot into the room, Sam’s blue plaid shirt covering her modesty, revealing only her tanned legs. “Is it eight a.m or eight p.m.? I’m confused,” he joked slurping from his mug.

“Morning to you too sunshine,” Y/N spoke louder than necessary.

“Either I’m still drunk, or you actually spent the night again?” he smirked cocking his brow. Not that she could see him too busy pouring two mugs of coffee. “Is that three nights in a row now?”

She tiptoed across the tiled floor, coffee mugs in hand. “Tenth time in two weeks,” she told him stopping beside him, “four nights in a row, but who’s counting?” she asked, knocking her hip into his side.

“Keep the noise down!” he called after her, then groaned as his own raised voice hurt his head.

[Originally posted by saucynewf](https://tmblr.co/ZR4aBv2KO2CfC)

* * *

“Dean caught me again,” Y/N chuckled handing Sam his coffee putting her own on the nightstand.

Sam shuffled up the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, “well we’re not exactly a secret, are we?”

“No,” she shook her head, smiling at him beginning to unbutton her shirt. “Just, he made a point of how many times I’ve stayed over.”

Sam put his coffee beside hers and waited until she had taken off his shirt before stretching over, half hanging out of the bed to grab her. He yanked her by the wrist back to him. She squealed at the assault, but sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him softly. “You’re going to make me late,” she warned against his lips, feeling his fingers brush her exposed nipple. 

“I don’t care,” he grinned, burying his head in her neck. She sighed into him but caught his hand as his fingers walked up the inside of her thigh, climbing higher. “You know you wouldn’t have to rush if you left some stuff here.”

She chuckled getting to her feet, “you mean you could get some morning sex if I didn’t have to go home and shower before work?”

“That too,” he laughed lightly watching her pull on her jeans. “But I’m serious,” he waited until she had fastened her jeans and was looking at him. His eyes shying away and flicking back to watch her reaction, “I’d like it if you left some stuff here,” he shrugged to hide his nerves, “a toothbrush, some clothes.”

She paused, gazing at him, deciding if he were serious or not. “Okay,” she nodded, “I’ll bring some stuff with me later.”

Sam’s smile dimpled his cheeks. “Sam don’t,” Y/N laughed seeing the devilish glint in his eye as he practically jumped out of bed. She ran for the door, knowing exactly what he had in mind. She made it two steps before he grabbed her around the waist, swung her around, and carried her to the bed.

She bounced as he dropped her to the mattress laughing, bracing himself on the bed on either side of her. He brushed his nose against hers, a breath from her lips, “You might need to call in sick.”

She closed the space and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip as she pulled away, “now you mention it, I do feel a little under the weather.”

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised unbuttoning her jeans.

* * *

**Lyrics for Inspo**

**Toothbrush - DNCE**  
Baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
We don’t need to keep it hush

Stuck in a limbo  
Half hypnotized  
Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night  
Up in the morning  
Tangled in sheets  
We play the moment on repeat, on repeat

When you’re standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)

‘Cause I just, I just can’t let you go  
Give me something I’ve never known  
So, baby, you don’t have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place

No need to question next time we meet  
I know you’re coming home with me, home with me  
Sweat like a sauna  
Break out the ice  
I know you’re gonna stay the night, stay the night

**Fine By Me - Chris Brown**  
She doesn’t call before midnight, if at all  
Oh, she never stays to watch the night turn to day  
But I’m like use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine in the broad daylight  
But you just use me baby, anyway you want  
I wish you were mine but

She only loves me when the lights are off, lights are off  
She only loves me when the sun is down, sun is down  
She only loves me when no one’s around, one’s around  
She only loves me 'cause I put it down

And it’s fine by me  
And it’s fine by me  
She’s like the wind, she comes and goes and again  
All of my friends think I’m a fool, silly them.


End file.
